happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Pirates Day!
Happy Pirates Day! is the 41st episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and the 11th episode of Season 3. In this episode, Russell holds a special day dedicated to pirates on the beach. Cast Starring: *Russell The Pirate *JD Winkerman Featuring: *Giggles *Petunia *Fizz *Jay Jay *Marian *Pop & Cub *Uncle Fuzzy *Petunia *Flaky *Lumpy *Pepperoni Bear *Novelty *Disco Bear Appearances: *Generic Tree Friends Plot At Russell's beach house in Kula, Russell and JD Winkerman are making preparations for Pirates Day, a holiday that Russell made to celebrate pirates all over the world. The Winkster suggests to Russell to hold it on the beach by his beach house. Russell agrees with The Winkster and they start setting up the beach. A few days later, it's pirates day and the beach is filled with party goes. Pop & Cub & Uncle Fuzzy play with a corn hole game. Cub throws his bean bag and it hits The Winkster in the face. The Winkster gives the bean bag back to Cub and tells him to watch it next time. Cub tries again and the bean bag goes into the hole. Pop throws his bean bag and misses the target causing the bean bag to hit a tree. Russell plays his accordion to impress Giggles, Petunia & Fizz. The Winkster then takes a picture of Pop, Cub and Uncle Fuzzy by Russell's pirate ship. JD Winkerman tells Cub not to blink. The Winkster snaps a photo and tells Pop Cub and Uncle Fuzzy that they did a good job. Flaky and Lumpy are playing with 2 generic tree friends in a water balloon fight. Flaky throws her water balloon too hard and kills one generic splashing the generic into the wall and his body splatters. The Winkster sees this and asks a couple of Generic Tree Friends to clean up the mess. Another Generic Tree Friend joins Flaky. Meanwhile, Jay Jay and Marian try their luck at Russell's ring toss game. Novelty & Pepperoni Bear help Russell with the food he is cooking for the fest. Disco Bear comes up and tries to flirt with Fizz. Fizz is not liking this. Before Disco Bear could touch Fizz, The Winkster tells Disco Bear that Pepperoni Bear and Novelty need help with food. Disco Bear lets out an Oh Yeah and helps his brother. The Winkster gives all the party goes pirate hats and eye patches to help celebrate Pirates Day. Later, it is time to eat and Russell hands out the food to all the party goes. Russell lets out a yar and everyone chows down, ending the episode. Moral: "Life's a party and everyone is invited!" Deaths * A Generic Tree Friend dies when Flaky throws her water balloon too hard and splatters him into the wall. Injuries None Destruction * The water balloons break in the water balloon fight. Trivia * This episode reveals more of the relationship with JD Winkerman & Russell as they work together. * This is the first time Disco Bear is stopped by The Winkster. * Only one generic friend dies in this episode. * The moral of this episode is the same as Party Animal the HTF canon tv episode. * PePe was originally going to be the one helping Russell but at the last minute, JD Winkerman took his place. Category:Episodes With Only One Death Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes